


This is Otterly Unbelievable (PHOTO EDIT)

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Otter Stephen Strange, Peter Quill is really talented at the mystic arts, Peter Quill learns magic, photo edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 00:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19598530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Bingo Square: Peter QuillPeter Quill is learning the mystic arts with Stephen as his teacher. Peter accidentally turns Stephen into an otter. He'll change him back or can he?Photo Edit





	This is Otterly Unbelievable (PHOTO EDIT)

**Author's Note:**

> IronStrange Bingo Square: Peter Quill
> 
> Based on the prompt from the tumblr IronStrange Prompts: [Prompt # 318](https://ironstrangeprompts.tumblr.com/post/184635096281/prompt-318-honestly-tony-had-gotten-used-to-the) .
> 
> This is a photo edit.

Peter Quill despite not having Ego’s powers, is very talented in the Mystic Arts, and Stephen is very surprised. He catches on easily but tends to be a bit clumsy in casting the spells. He’s not supposed to look at spells that are above his skill level, but he’s a curious cat. One day at the library at Kamar-Taj, Stephen is looking through books about something and Quill decided to explore. Seeing a book on shapeshifting, Quill takes the book and reads it. He finds a spell that allows the person to change into the animal he represents them for two hours all they have to do is look at their image and the specific hand movements to do it, however, the caster has to keep looking at their image. Stephen, intruded at the moment Quill was casting it, and Quill ended up looking at Stephen the moment the spell ended and now Stephen is an otter.

Otter Stephen is now squeaking at him and Quill doesn’t know what to do, and so he portals them to Tony. Once Tony sees them he’s confused as to why Quill has an otter in his arms and even more confused when it runs to him.

“Quill, what’s this squeaking thing doing here?”

“It’s your significant otter?”

“Quill!!”

Quill tries to undo the spell however in the fine print it says that this spell is permanent. Stephen is stuck changing into an otter for two hours every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
>   
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
